The Food Of Love
by Netellafim
Summary: OS HPDM " La musique est la nourriture de l’amour. " William Shakespeare. Harry n’a plus que la musique pour peupler le silence qu’Il a laissé en partant, plus que la musique pour combler le manque dévorant de Lui...


**THE FOOD OF LOVE**

Blabla de l'auteur : Bonjour bonjour! Bienvenue et merci de votre visite!

Je vous ai dit (enfin j'ai dis à ceux/celles qui étaient passé(e)s sur mon profil) que j'adorais la musique, qui est absolument vitale pour moi. Et après avoir publié déjà 3 Songfic (Le chat, Married with Children et Wrong, bâties sur les chansons du même titre de Pow Wow, Oasis et Depeche Mode, que je vous invite à aller lire entre autre si vous aimez ma plume ! Bah quoi, on peut toujours se faire de la pub non ? =P ), voila une nouvelle fiction construite autour de chansons ! Je me suis faite plaisir, je peux vous le dire ! Tout ça pour écrire un OS assez long (11 pages sur Word) qui me plait beaucoup (oui je pourrais jouer les fausses modestes, genre « je trouve ça tout pourri mais je le publie quand même car j'aime être nulle et le montrer », mais NON MADAME moi je suis FRANCHE avec mon lecteur ! Pas de ça entre nous ! Si je trouvais que ça puait du cul, je le mettrais pas en ligne ! Zut quoi ! Auteurs qui me lisez éventuellement, je m'adresse à vous : il faut arrêter avec la fausse modestie ! Ca suffit !).

Bref, et maintenant que je me suis fais des ennemi(e)s fausses modestes/qui ne supporte pas mon éclatante franchise/qui trouvent que « zut » c'est trop grossier et que merde à la fin ien a marre de tous ces jeunes mal élevés, reprenons : c'est une fiction que j'aime beaucoup, et j'espère que vous serez d'accord avec moi (un peu quand même, par pitié !) Je l'ai écrite en deux fois (obligée d'aller au lit, parce que bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais ien à qui bosse hein ! Et quand on se lève à 6h du mat, écrire jusqu'à une heure du matin passé c'est pas très sérieux ! ), et j'espère que cette interruption de près de vingt quatre heures dans l'écriture n'aura pas coupé la spontanéité du flux. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez essayer de deviner quand je me suis arrêtée =P J'attends vos propositions !

Voila, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai à dire… Sinon, et bien n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, si possible avec un moyen de vous répondre, pour dire tout ce que vous voulez : que c'est bien, pas bien, qu'il y a tel ou tel défaut, qu'on s'en fout de ma vie, que vous avez adoré tel ou tel passage, été conquis par telle ou telle musique, que hier vous avez mangé une pomme et qu'elle était véreuse, que votre chien s'appelle Nestor et qu'il aime bien manger son caca, n'importe quoi tant que vous laissez une review =P J'ai beau ne pas faire de fausse modestie et avouer aimer ce texte, on ne peut s'empêcher de douter (et je doute beaucoup, je peux vous l'assurer ^^) quand on publie, et puis en plus même si je m'aime, c'est bon de savoir que vous aussi vous m'aimez \o/ Un auteur se nourrit exclusivement des reviews de ses lecteurs, alors n'hésitez pas, rien de ce que vous ne direz ne sera bête/inutile/sans intérêt, je prends toutes les reviews (ainsi que les cartes bleues :) ) et je les vénère toutes ! Nourrissez-moi ! Venez illuminer ma journée et inonder ma boite mail !

Dans tous les cas, je remercie tous ceux et celles qui liront ma fic, même ceux qui seront radins en reviews ou bien qui n'auront pas eu le courage de lire mon blabla de préambule (et qui du coup ne sauront pas que je les remercie… Tant pis pour eux !) !

Merci à tous, ainsi qu'aux anciens reviewers, anonymes ou pas, qui me donnent toujours envie d'écrire plus, pour faire plaisir aux gens (et à mon égo =P ) !

Bonne lecture

Jvous kiffe

Bises

Nella

‒‒‒/lll/‒‒‒

Disclaimer : Aucune des chansons dont j'ai cité une partie des paroles, pas plus que les personnages de JKR ne m'appartiennent. Je leur suis reconnaissante de leur génie qui nourrit ma créativité (oui parce que je suis une artiste moi ! D'abord !). C'est à peu près tout, il est déjà établi que je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ce que je publie, parce qu'aucun de mes lecteurs (bande de sales rats !) ne daignent m'envoyer de chèques/effectuer des virements/me rémunérer par paypal, mais je ne désespère pas !

Fond Musical Proposé : N'importe laquelle de ses musiques, toutes ou aucune. A vous de voir. Si elles sont là, c'est que je les adore toutes, pour des raisons très différentes. La liste des chansons, et un petit commentaire de ma part sont mises à la fin, dans les notes, pour ne pas gâcher le suspens :) Je les recommande toutes, ça va sans dire.

* * *

Edit du blabla : Cette fiction est la suite de _Creuser le ciel_ (enfin _Creuser le ciel_ est la préquelle de _The Food Of Love_ mais au final, ça revient au même…), donc vous pouvez allez lire _Creuser le ciel_ avant de vous lancer dans cette lecture, si toutefois vous avez envie.

En publiant _Creuser le ciel_, j'ai apporté quelques très légères modifications à ce texte pour le rafraichir (comprenez éliminer quelques fautes d'orthographe que j'avais repérer :P) et pour parfaire la continuité entre les deux textes. Je sais que c'est un peuuuuu de la triche, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée, et puis j'ai pas rajouté plus de quelques centaines de mots en tout (214 pour être exacte, une minuscule goutte d'eau en somme dans un texte de pas loin de 5600 mots ! =) ). Ceux qui n'ont jamais lu ce texte avant s'en foutent, et ceux qui l'ont déjà lu ne verront pas forcément une grosse différence ^^ Bonne (re)lecture !

* * *

'**°oOo°'**

_La musique est l'aliment de l'amour._

_**William Shakespeare**_

'**°oOo°'**

_La musique, c'est le dialogue d'une âme avec une autre, les sentiments de l'artiste faisant vibrer leur jumeau chez l'auditeur ému. Juste, fermer les yeux et se laisser envahir._

'**°oOo°'**

_**I hear... a voice say don't be so blind...  
It**__**'s telling me all these things...  
That you would probably hide...  
Am I ... your one and only desire...  
Am I the reason you breath...  
Or am I the reason you cry...**_

Always... always... always...

_**Always... always... always... always...  
I just cant live without you...**__**I …**_

I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't live around you...  
I breathe you...  
I taste you...  
I can't live without you...  
I just can't take anymore...  
This life of solitude...

_J'entends…Une voix disant "ne soit pas si aveugle"_

_Elle me dit toutes ces choses_

_Que tu me caches probablement_

_Est-ce que je suis… Ton seul et unique désir ?_

_Est-ce que je suis ta raison de respirer ?_

_Ou est-ce que je suis la raison de tes pleurs ?_

_Toujours… Toujours… Toujours_

_Je ne peux simplement pas vivre sans toi  
_

_Je t'aime_

_Je te hais_

_Je ne peux pas vivre près de toi_

_Je te respire. _

_Je te goûte_

_Je ne peu pas vivre sans toi  
Je ne supporte plus_

_Cette vie de solitude  
_

(1)

Harry tapa de toutes ses forces sur le réveil, le sentant céder sous le coup, et mettant fin à la cruelle ritournelle. La journée commençait déjà très fort. Ses pieds n'avaient même pas touché le sol et déjà la douleur du manque s'insinuait dans son cœur. _Il_ n'était pas là. Plus depuis des mois maintenant. Mais chaque matin était un déchirement, plus ou moins violent, plus ou moins affreux. Il y avait les matins où il se réveillait en pensant à autre chose, ou bien où il était juste résigné à ce vide. Mais il y avait, plus nombreux et plus destructeurs, tous ces matins où il _Le_ cherchait des yeux, où son bras tâtait la place à côté de lui pour ne rencontrer qu'un drap glacé et personne à embrasser. Tous ces matins où il avait oublié, oublié qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de matin avec _Lui_.

Plein d'amertume, le brun se leva. Le chien vint le saluer, la queue balançant joyeusement.

« Pas maintenant As'. »

Le grognement de son maitre calma les ardeurs d'Asclépios. Le chien suivit le Survivant qui trainait les pieds vers la salle de bain. Harry aimait ce chien, il l'avait toujours aimé, même si à la base ce n'était pas le sien. Et de même, l'animal avait tout de suite été profondément attaché au brun, plus qu'à son propre maitre. C'est pour cela que quand celui-ci était parti, il avait laissé son sublime Berger Suisse à son ex petit ami.

Il avait été pourtant si excité de prendre ce chien, son premier. Mr Malefoy père n'était pas tolérant sur les animaux chez lui, le manoir n'est pas un endroit pour un animal. Ce n'était pas non plus un endroit pour un enfant, mais l'homme ne s'était jamais posé la question. Le blond avait donc été choisir le petit chiot immaculé dans un élevage, la main dans la main avec son amant, aussi fébrile qu'un gamin le jour de noël. Il avait aussi choisi son nom, en hommage au Dieu grecque de la Médecine, un choix digne du futur médicomage qu'il était. Il avait dressé son chiot avec application et sérieux, avait joué des heures avec lui, et aucun être au monde ne pouvait prétendre avoir reçu plus d'amour de la part de Drago Malefoy que ce chien blanc. Malgré tous ses efforts et son amour, le blond n'avait pourtant pas réussi à avoir la première place dans le cœur du chien qui préférait invariablement le brun, qui ne recherchait pourtant pas du tout son affection. Après des mois de tentatives, un jour, alors que SON chien rechignait à répondre à SON appel parce qu'il était allongé contre Harry, Drago avait décidé soudainement de jeter l'éponge.

« C'est ton chien maintenant.

‒ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Drago ?

‒ Il a choisit. Je ne fais pas le poids contre sa majesté Potter, Ami des Hommes, des Poufsouffles et des Animaux. »

Avant que le brun ait pu répliquer, le blond était parti en claquant la porte, et il n'était rentré que tard dans la nuit. Jamais, malgré ses suppliques, ses négociations, ses baisers, ses tentatives de chantage, le brun n'avait réussi à faire changer son petit ami d'avis. Il avait toujours été inflexible, cachant la déception cuisante que lui avait procurée cet abandon par son propre chien derrière une indifférence factice. Mais le Survivant n'était pas dupe, il connaissait l'homme qu'il aimait.

Harry sortit de la douche, manquant de trébucher sur le chien, puis gagna la cuisine, trainant un peu moins les pieds mais toujours aussi sombre. Il but son café, enfila son uniforme d'Auror, sa montre, ses lunettes, saisit ses clés et sortit de la maison après avoir mis le chien dans le jardin.

Le soir venu, éreinté mais craignant trop la solitude de son foyer vide, l'Elu décida d'aller prendre un verre. Laissant son uniforme au Ministère, il se rendit dans le premier bar venu, s'assit au zinc et, en réponse à l'accueil chaleureux de la barmaid visiblement sous le charme, il lâcha un lapidaire et glacial : « Une vodka. »

Déçu, la jolie demoiselle lui apporta son verre sans ajouter un mot, le regardant avec des yeux tristes.

Il pensa amèrement à une autre époque, un autre bar de Londres, où une autre barmaid l'avait trouvé à son goût… Les années passaient décidemment trop vite. Certaines choses avaient changé alors qu'il avait espéré qu'elles soient immuables. D'autres choses ne changeaient pas alors qu'il aurait préféré les voir disparaitre avec le temps.

D'un trait, il vida le shooter, et avant même d'avoir laissé la brûlure de l'alcool faire son effet, il frappait déjà sèchement le bar de ses jointures, la charmante blondinette remplissant à nouveau le verre. Des haut-parleurs, quelque part, laissaient échapper, à peine audible, un air de guitare saturée qui accompagnait la voix d'un homme qui hurlait sa colère…

_**Sometimes I …need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I …need you to stay away from me  
Sometimes I'm… in disbelief, I didn't know  
Somehow I …need you to go**_

Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just take myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just take myself back and  
Don't stay

_Parfois j'ai besoin de me rappeler simplement de respirer_

_Parfois j'ai besoin que tu restes loin de moi_

_Parfois je suis incrédule, je ne sais pas_

_Parfois j'ai besoin que tu partes._

_Ne reste pas_

_Oublie nos souvenirs_

_Oublie nos possibilités_

_Ce en quoi tu es en train de me changer_

_Rends moi juste ce que j'étais et_

_Ne reste pas_

_Oublie nos souvenirs_

_Oublie nos possibilités_

_Reprend toute ton infidélité avec toi_

_Rend moi juste qui j'étais et_

_Ne reste pas_

(2)

C'est à peu près ce qu'il avait dit à son petit ami quelques mois plus tôt. Ne reste pas. Pars, et emmène tes amants et tes mensonges avec toi. Pars et ne reviens plus. Jamais.

Le blond sans un mot avait hoché la tête. Il voyait encore les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter convulsivement. Sans ouvrir la bouche, sans chercher à se défendre ou à argumenter, à négocier une énième fois un pardon qui ne viendrait plus, il avait fait son sac, prenant quelques affaires à la va-vite, gardant malgré tout sa dignité et son sang froid malfoyens. Sans un regard, il avait claqué la porte. Harry était resté seul, à pleurer, longtemps, assis dans le couloir avec son regard flou fixé sur cette porte qui s'était refermée sur l'homme de sa vie, s'accrochant désespérément au pelage neigeux du chien loup blotti contre lui. C'était fini. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Pour son bien. Se protéger. Mais de quoi ? Il était déjà amoureux, et son cœur était déjà brisé.

Malefoy avait suivi les instructions de Harry. Pas de visite, pas de lettre, rien. Pas le moindre signe de vie. Le lendemain, en rentrant du travail, le brun avait juste trouvé les armoires à moitié vides. Le pull que le blond laissait toujours dans le salon pour les nuits fraiches, les piles de papiers sur leur grand bureau commun, le radio réveil du côté droit du lit, les baskets qu'il mettait quand ils allaient courir ensemble autour du lac tout proche le dimanche. Tout avait disparu. Jusqu'à la brosse à dent. En voyant sa brosse à dent seule dans le verre sur le bord du lavabo, Harry s'était effondré. C'était fini pour de bon. Au fond de lui, il avait gardé un secret espoir : il l'aimait, il allait s'excuser, et le supplier, il allait revenir. Il allait faire un geste, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Un signe. Un pas. Il allait essayer de recoller les morceaux.

Mais devant cette brosse à dent esseulée, la vérité devint une évidence : non, rien. Jamais. C'était fini. Le blond avait tout pris, tout. Il ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir, ni une porte de sortie, si jamais il avait voulu lui faire le coup du « je viens te rapporter ça, tu l'avais oublié ». Il n'avait laissé que le chien blanc. Immuablement assis près de son maître. Sobre, droit, fier. Un chien de Malefoy.

En pensant à son chien resté dehors, sans rien à manger depuis le matin, il se leva, laissa quelques billets moldus sur le comptoir à côté d'une rangée de verres vides et partit, d'une démarche un peu hésitante. L'animal était couché sur le paillasson, devant la porte fenêtre de la cuisine. Harry le fit rentrer, se sentant coupable, et s'assit avec lui par terre. Le chien ne lui fit pas sentir qu'il lui en voulait, au contraire, il était d'autant plus heureux de le voir qu'il l'avait attendu longtemps. Les larmes du Survivant se perdirent dans le coton blanc, et Asclépios demeura droit et grave devant la douleur de son maitre, comme à chaque fois, comme si souvent.

Les mois étaient passés, encore et encore, inlassablement. Un an maintenant. Depuis la veille. Un an. Il lui arrivait de se mettre en colère contre lui-même. « Ca suffit, maintenant, tu sors et tu vas te trouver un petit copain. Tu le remplaces, c'est facile. Tu arrêtes de t'accrocher. » Mais ça ne durait jamais.

Il était allongé dans son canapé, le chien de Drago allongé tout contre lui qui soupirait dans son sommeil. Et il repensait à cette année, une année pour rien. Il avait vraiment espérer que le temps ferait son œuvre. Que le temps effacerait sa douleur, estomperait le manque. Ce manque qui continuait pourtant, matin, après matin, après matin,… à l'aiguillonner avec violence. Il attendait, des heures durant, se retournant dans son lit, regardant le plafond. Il devenait fou à attendre que ça passe, ou qu'au moins quelque chose se passe. La chaine stéréo, qui lisait aléatoirement les musiques de son répertoire, lança soudain, comme en synergie avec son auditeur, un air de guitare sèche lent et doux, et Harry savait que l'année à venir serait surement aussi difficile que celle écoulée…

_**And Tick **__**Tock goes the clock.  
**__**Time**__** is going so slow.  
And I'm supposed to be **__**fast**__** asleep,  
Like a couple hours ago.  
So I - I need to exercise  
Right I've got to rest these eyes.  
And I - I need to knock on some doors,  
Then I wont have to lie here by myself anymore.**__**getting**__** sick of staring at my ceiling.  
And I - I can't **__**help**__**the way**__** I **__**feel**__** about you.**_**.**

'Cause time isn't healing…  
I'm

'Cause time isn't healing…  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling.  
And I - I can't help the way I feel about you

_Et tic tac fait l'horloge_

_Le temps passe si lentement_

_Et je suis censé m'être endormi vite_

_Depuis environ deux heures_

_Alors j'ai, j'ai besoin d'exercice_

_Oui je dois reposer ces yeux_

_Et j'ai, j'ai besoin d'aller frapper à quelques portes_

_Ainsi je n'aurais plus à rester couché ici tout seul_

_Parce que le temps ne guérit pas_

_Je me rends malade à fixer mon plafond_

_Et je, je ne peux pas changer ce que je ressens pour toi  
_

_Parce que le temps ne guérit pas_

_[Je suis] Plutôt malade à force de fixer le plafond_

_Et je, je ne peux pas changer ce que je ressens pour toi  
_

(3)

Il était là, à deux mètres de lui. Marshall avait été touché pendant une tentative de capture d'un tueur de moldu multi récidiviste, et Harry, en tant que coéquipier, l'avait accompagné à l'hôpital. Dans les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste depuis une heure maintenant, il piétinait et tournait, attendant qu'on le rassure. La porte s'était enfin ouverte. Et il ne savait même plus qui il espérait trouver en levant les yeux vers cette porte, car maintenant, il y avait _Lui._ Figé, surpris de trouver Harry dans sa salle d'attente, le blond, portant une blouse bleue pâle qui soulignait son teint de porcelaine, le contemplait sans un mot. Puis, il se reprit et se lança. Il avança à grand pas vers le Survivant. Il le regardait à peine.

« C'est toi qui accompagne Mr Green ?

‒ Quoi ? … Ah, Marshall… Euh… Ouais…

‒ Il va s'en sortir sans trop de dommage. Quelques semaines d'arrêt et peut-être un peu de rééducation magique. Rien de grave. Son médecin te donnera plus d'informations, mais pour l'instant, il fait sa tournée. Il passera dans la chambre de Mr… Green, dans une heure. »

Déjà, le blond, qui venait de s'adresser à lui sèchement, impersonnellement, comme s'il n'était personne, lui tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à partir. Soudain, quelque chose gronda dans la poitrine du brun. Non, pas comme ça. Pas comme ça, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette entrevue s'achever comme ça.

« Drago, attend ! »

Drago s'était figé, son dos se tendant comme s'il avait reçu un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Puis lentement, il se retourna. Ses yeux étaient pleins de méfiance, froids, tranchants. Harry sentit sa phrase lui rester dans la gorge. Il tenta de trouver une façon de légitimer la façon dont il l'avait appelé.

« Marshall… Il … Il est dans quelle chambre ? »

Le brun lut dans les yeux de son ancien amant qu'il n'avait pas cru une seule seconde à cette diversion, mais il lui répondit tout de même avec ce même professionnalisme glacial, avant de partir pour de bon, après un regard lui intimant l'ordre de renoncer à toute autre tentative.

L'Elu resta debout au milieu du couloir pendant de longues minutes, complètement déboussolé. Mille fois, il avait imaginé sa première rencontre avec Malefoy après leur rupture. Il y avait les versions optimistes où ils s'avouaient leur amour, les versions violentes où ils se battaient, les versions qu'il inventait sans y croire où il méprisait le blond ou l'ignorait. Mais la réalité dépassait son imagination. Les pires scénarios qu'il avait inventés n'arrivaient pas à approcher l'horreur de la situation. Le blond qui semblait exaspéré par l'émotion de son ancien petit ami. Oubliant son collègue, il sortit en aveugle, bousculant des gens. En passant devant l'accueil, il perçut, voilé par les rires gras des infirmières derrière le comptoir, un refrain lent et triste…

_**And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world mad world**__  
_

_Et je trouve ça plutôt étrange_

_Je trouve ça plutôt triste_

_Les rêves dans lesquels je meurs_

_Sont les meilleurs que j'ai jamais fait_

_Je trouve ca difficile à dire_

_Je trouve ça difficile à supporter_

_Quand les gens tournent en rond_

_C'est un monde vraiment très fou, un monde de fou_

(4)

Il ne sut comment, ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'aux poubelles de l'hôpital à quelques mètres de l'entrée, et il s'affaissa contre une benne énorme en fer, sous un lampadaire qui diffusait un halo glauque. Il regarda ses mains, qui paraissaient si pâles sous la lumière artificielle verdâtre, et il tenta d'arrêter leurs tremblements. Un haut-le-cœur lui retourna douloureusement l'estomac, et il se pencha instinctivement en avant. Mais rien de vint. Vaguement, à travers le brouillard qui obscurcissait de plus en plus son esprit, il se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait quasiment rien mangé depuis au moins trois jours. Il se sentait partir, mais une douleur vive le réveilla : la pensée que s'il s'effondrait maintenant, Drago saurait. Il saurait qu'il était la cause de ce malaise. Cet homme qu'il aimait encore désespérément et qui le méprisait… Un nouveau le haut-le-cœur le fit gémir de douleur. Il se leva, tirant son énergie de sa rage, d'un sursaut de fierté, parce que son honneur était la seule chose qui lui restait, et il transplana jusqu'à son appartement où il s'effondra à la seconde où ses pieds touchèrent le sol.

Une voix familière filtra dans l'obscurité. Cette voix chantonnait à voix basse, comme pour elle-même. Harry tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, l'appel de cette voix le poussant à sortir de la nuit agréable dans laquelle il était plongé, en sécurité, au chaud, sans douleur ni violence. Cette nuit douillette ne suffirait pas à l'empêcher de _Le _voir. Enfin, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. A peine, assez pour être blesser par la lumière pourtant tamisée. Assez pour enfin voir. Assez pour enfin _Le_ voir. Il chantait toujours, tout en s'affairant à côté de son lit, sans le regarder. Il était vêtu de bleu. Son ange blond et bleu.

_**Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you want to stay  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything**_

_Ne dis pas un mot_

_Je sais que tu ressens la même chose_

_Donne-moi juste un signe_

_Dis quelque chose, dis quelque chose_

_S'il-te-plait ne t'en va pas_

_Je sais que tu veux rester_

_Donne-moi juste un signe_

_Dis quelque chose dis quelque chose._

(5)

Soudain, son cœur fit un bon. La voix aimée s'était tue. Les yeux de givres avaient plongé dans son regard embrumé. Cette fois, pas de mépris glacial. Comme une inquiétude. Il se dit que c'était un rêve. Son ange chantait pour lui, et maintenant il le regardait avec une douceur emprunte d'anxiété. Un rêve, oui, sans nul doute. Ou bien il était mort. Ca devait être ça : il n'avait plus mal et _Il_ était là. Il balbutia quelque chose, et c'est une voix rauque et essoufflée qui sortit de sa gorge.

« C'est fini ?

‒ Oui Harry, ça va aller. On s'occupe de toi. »

Il avait posé sa main sur l'avant bras du pauvre Héros déchu, et sa voix s'était faite douce et basse, rassurante. Le cœur de Harry s'affola, et il entendit un son aigu désagréable près de sa tête. Il ne comprit pas ce que c'était, mais son médicomage leva la tête vers un écran noir sur lequel se dessinait une ligne verte folle, et fit un pauvre sourire. Un goût amer emplit la bouche du brun : il n'était pas mort. Pas encore. Toujours pas. Le Survivant survivait, et jamais il n'avait autant détesté ça.

« Je suis désolé Harry, c'est de ma faute. Rendors-toi.

‒ Non.

‒ Quoi ?

‒ Tu ne seras plus là quand je me réveillerais.

‒ …

‒ Je préfèrerais mourir maintenant. Laisse-moi mourir.

‒ Harry je t'en prie… »

Le blond sembla sur le point de pleurer, mais Harry pensa qu'il fallait ajouter cela à la liste des illusions que les médicaments qui couraient dans son sang produisaient. Il vit le visage parfait de l'homme de sa vie se pencher vers lui, et sentit le contact doux qui lui manquait tellement, ces lèvres tendres si familières se posant sur les siennes, chastement. Quand le contact cessa, Harry refusa de rouvrir les yeux, car il savait que son mirage s'était évaporé, que son ange s'était envolé. Il finit par se laisser retomber dans l'obscurité tiède de l'oubli.

« Oui, il est vraiment mal en point, c'est inquiétant que personne ne l'ai remarqué. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il n'a pas pris un vrai repas. Il a l'air épuisé, déshydraté, il est très maigre…

‒ C'est-à-dire… Nous… Nous vivons très loin maintenant. Ma femme est extrêmement prise, elle a un poste très important.

‒ Je n'ai aucun reproche à vous faire Mr Weasley, je faisais une constatation.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

‒ On va le garder une ou deux semaines ici, pour le remettre sur pied. Mais il semble qu'il se soit laissé dépérir, et si personne ne l'aide, il risque de nous revenir très vite…

‒ Cette enflure de Malefoy… Merci docteur. »

Harry entendit son ami s'assoir à côté de son lit, soufflant comme un taureau prêt à charger sous l'effet de la colère, pendant que le médecin avait quitté la pièce. Ils avaient appelé Ron. Pourtant il n'était pas dans les personnes à prévenir… Non, c'était Draco, la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence… La douleur provoquée par cette pensée acheva de tirer le brun des limbes du demi-sommeil. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Peu à peu, il prit conscience de son corps endolori. Son crâne était dans un étau, il était courbatu et faible, sa bouche était sèche et ses lèvres gercées. Il préféra ne pas s'imaginer la vision de mort qu'il offrait. Ron sursauta à côté de lui.

« Harry tu te réveilles enfin ! Par Merlin, tu nous as fait une de ses peurs… Mione va probablement venir avant la fin de la semaine et…

‒ Non.

‒ Quoi ?

‒ Dis lui de ne pas venir. Qu'elle reste à Boston. Je vais bien.

‒ Harry…Tu…tu ne vas pas bien.

‒ Je vais _bien_ !

‒ Calme-toi Harry.

‒ …

‒ Tu aurais dû nous appeler.

‒ Ca ne te regardait pas. »

Blessé, l'homme roux se tut. Harry préféra ignorer la culpabilité qui lui noua l'estomac.

« Qui s'occupe de mon chien ?

‒ Tu as un chien ?

‒ Merde. Et comment je suis arrivé ici d'abord ?

‒ C'est bon Harry. J'ai pris Asclépios chez moi. Et c'est ton chien qui t'a sauvé, il a aboyé jusqu'à alerter les voisins.

‒ Malefoy !

‒ Drago… »

Le blond était entré de sa démarche féline et silencieuse dans la pièce, sans qu'aucun des deux Gryffondors ne l'entendent. Les deux amis avaient aussitôt réagi à son entrée. Il profita des quelques secondes de répit que lui laissait son effet de surprise pour enchainer.

« Je viens relever tes constantes. Weasley, tu es prié de sortir.

‒ Jamais, sale…

‒ Ron.

‒ Putain mais Harry, tu vas pas…

‒ Ron. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

‒ Ecoute Weasel, t'es bien mignon mais c'est mon boulot, alors tu dégages. »

Furieux, le jeune homme se leva et partit en trombe, bousculant au passage le jeune médecin dont le visage avait retrouvé le dédain du Prince de Serpentard qu'il était autrefois. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois en voyant son amant ainsi, comme au temps de Poudlard. Nostalgie du temps où son amour était encore un sentiment un peu honteux qu'il gardait précieusement, un secret rien qu'à lui que la vie n'avait pas encore souillé. Il sourit tristement et brisa le silence.

« Tu n'avais pas à le faire sortir.

‒ Et tu n'avais pas non plus à le mettre dehors.

‒ J'ai cru que… que tu voulais être seul avec moi. »

Cette douloureuse révélation fit froncer les sourcils au blond. Il reprit un sourire moqueur, et souffla :

« Je voulais surtout qu'il parte. »

Puis, plus grave, il tira la chaise à côté du lit du brun et s'assit. Drago prit sa main, comme lorsqu'il était à demi-endormi, quelques heures avant. Ou peut-être plusieurs mois s'étaient-ils écoulés, le brun n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le blond le fixait gravement, avec cependant moins d'émotions sur son visage que plus tôt, quoique ses yeux brillaient de la même douleur.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Harry.

‒ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire.

‒ Harry, tu m'as chassé.

‒ C'était une erreur.

‒ Non, l'erreur, c'était de sortir avec moi. L'erreur, c'était de me faire confiance. L'erreur, c'était de m'aimer.

‒ Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur. »

Il sourit face au ton provocateur du brun, soudain aussi frondeur que dans les couloirs du château, malgré les tubes et les fils qui le reliaient aux perfusions et aux machines.

« Je t'ai fais trop de mal. Tu te fais trop de mal pour moi. Il faut que tu arrêtes, que tu avances.

- J'ai essayé tu sais. Ca fait un an et demi que j'essaye. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je te cherche encore dans le lit, et j'ai même été obligé de racheter une brosse à dents, pour tenir compagnie à la mienne, si je ne voulais pas pleurer chaque fois que je me lavais les dents. »

Il fit un pauvre sourire. Drago le fixait douloureusement. Harry continuait, d'un ton monocorde. Maintenant il n'avait plus rien à perdre, car il savait que quand il sortirait de cette chambre incolore, il recommencerait comme avant. A chercher des yeux l'élément qui manquait, à sentir le vide qui déchirait sa vie, le gouffre dans son cœur. S'il se taisait, il savait qu'il mourrait.

« J'ai essayé de te haïr, de te mépriser, de t'oublier. J'y peux rien, ça ne marche pas. J'ai tout essayé. L'alcool, et même d'autres trucs plus forts. Aller dans les bars pour trouver un homme qui te remplace, même pour une nuit. Tu imagines, un an et demi qu'un homme ne m'a pas touché. Le seul qui a essayé, je l'ai frappé, je ne sais même plus pourquoi, je ne me rappelle même plus de son visage. Il était beau. Je crois. Et je l'ai frappé. Parce que ce n'est pas toi, et qu'il n'y a que toi. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi, et il n'y aura jamais que toi. Je ne suis plus capable de me mentir à nouveau, de me dire que s'il est assez blond, avec des yeux assez clairs, je pourrais l'aimer. Parce que c'est faux. Parce qu'essayer encore ça, ce serait faire du mal au pauvre garçon qui me sert de substitut, et me faire du mal à moi-même. Parce que je n'aimerai jamais que toi. Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai compris. J'ai essayé d'attendre, juste. J'ai essayé de compenser. Le chocolat, le travail, le sport. Rien n'y fait. Quand tu n'es pas là, je me sens incomplet. Vide. Dépourvu de sens. C'est toi qui me faisais exister. Je ne suis plus personne maintenant. »

Dans le silence, sans qu'ils le sachent, une chanson s'imposa dans leurs esprits respectifs, la même. Une chanson qu'ils avaient écoutée parfois ensemble, une chanson qui parlait tellement bien de cette incomplétude…

_**C'est un ciel sans espace  
Un espace sans limite  
Des limites sans trace  
Une trace sans suite  
C'est un amour sans cœur  
Un cœur sans pulsation  
Une pulsation sans heure  
Une heure sans sensation  
Un jardin sans verdure  
Une verdure sans couleur  
Une couleur sans peinture  
Une peinture sans auteur  
C'est un chemin sans fin  
Une fin sans baiser  
Un baiser sans humain  
Un humain sans bébé**_

(6)

Drago chassa la musique si envoutante, caressante, cette chanson qui prenait alors si douloureusement et durement tout son sens, pour se reporter sur le brun. Il était silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. D'une douce pression sur sa main, il le ramena avec lui. Le brun, décidé à en finir avec cette discussion, à savoir à quoi s'en tenir lâcha une bombe.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

‒ Harry, ce n'est pas la question.

‒ Bien sur que si. Réponds.

‒ Non, je refuse.

‒ Pourquoi ?

‒ Parce que si je te dis que je ne t'aime pas, tu te laisseras mourir, ce que je ne veux pas. Et si je te dis que je t'aime, tu voudras qu'on se remette ensemble, et ça ne nous mènera nulle part. En plus, quelque soit ma réponse, tu me soupçonneras de mentir pour me protéger ou pour te protéger.

‒ Si tu ne m'aimes pas, qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire que je meure ? Ma vie n'aura pas d'intérêt ni pour toi ni pour moi si tu ne m'aimes pas.

‒ Tu sais que tu me fais du chantage ?

‒ J'ai failli être envoyé à Serpentard.

‒ Qu…Quoi ?

‒ Je ne l'ai jamais dis, mais le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard. C'est moi qui aie choisi Gryffondor. »

Le blond sourit douloureusement devant cette révélation impromptue, ce souvenir qui troubla pendant quelques instants les orbes vertes, qui revoyaient une scène qui s'était déroulée des années auparavant. S'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard… Ca aurait été tellement différent. Ou peut-être pas tant que ça…

« Harry, toi et moi ça ne donnera rien de bon, parce que ça n'a jamais rien donné de bon. On se déteste, on se détruit.

‒ Mais on s'aime.

‒ Ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est quelque chose de bien plus pervers**, **parce que quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne lui fait pas tout le mal que je t'ai fait sans une hésitation. Alors, non, c'est pas de l'amour. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Harry. Mais je sais que je ne veux plus te faire subir ça. Parce que même si je te dis ce que tu veux entendre, que je t'aime, et que ça sera différent, et même si je le pense, ça ne se réalisera probablement pas. Rien ne changera. Je recommencerais à te faire du mal et toi à m'en faire. On se disputera encore, on se battra encore, on s'insultera encore. Je te tromperais encore, je te mentirais encore, je jouerais encore à tester les limites de ton amour pour moi. Entre toi et moi, ça a toujours été une compétition, un combat. Il vaut mieux déclarer le match nul maintenant, car la seule autre issue, c'est la mort. Je ne veux pas être responsable de ça.

‒ Si tu pars, je mourrais. Je le sais pertinemment, et toi aussi.

‒ Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Désolé. Je ne peux pas. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, un peu trop vite, comme s'il fuyait. Harry lança, en désespoir de cause.

« Dis-moi que je ne te manques pas. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas un poids sur la poitrine qui t'empêche de respirer parfois. Dis-moi que tu ne te sens pas seul le soir dans ton lit. Dis-moi que tu ne regrettes pas tout ce que tu as fait et tout ce que tu as perdu. Dis-moi que ça ne comptait pas. Dis-moi que tu es heureux. Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, et j'abandonnerais. Je te laisserais. Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. Je partirai. Pour vivre ou pour mourir, mais je partirai très loin et tu n'auras plus à culpabiliser. Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas. DIS-LE-MOI ! »

Harry sentit une goutte d'eau salée rouler jusqu'à sa bouche sèche. Il hurlait, se moquant bien du fait qu'il avait frôlé la mort il y a peu, ou qu'il était dans un hôpital. Le blond s'était figé, la main sur la poignée de porte. Harry le voyait frissonner. Las, il se laissa retomber dans les oreillers, pris d'une quinte de toux.

« Allez, dis-le Malefoy, soit un homme. Fais ton choix. »

Le silence durait, et les larmes du brun se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Il ferma les yeux, pour ne plus voir son ange pâle figé, son ange de la mort, attendant seulement le verdict. D'une voix étranglée par les sanglots, il murmura enfin :

« Fais ton choix. »

Le silence toujours. Le brun laissa échapper un sanglot. Soudain, sans aucun signe avant coureur, il sentit un poids sur le lit médicalisé, qui avait bougé de plusieurs centimètres: le blond avait bondi sur le lit, et l'enlaçait maintenant. Les yeux grands ouverts, malgré les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, il voyait l'auréole d'or blanc de son ange penché sur son épaule. Et surtout, il sentait le corps mince du blond assis sur ses hanches, et ses bras qui enserraient ses épaules. Il sentait son parfum qui flottait, envoutant et troublant, et ses larmes qu'il tentait de cacher dans son cou cuivré. Il sentait ses tremblements et son souffle affolé. Il sentait Drago assit sur lui, Drago tout contre lui, Drago qui tremblait pour lui, Drago qui pleurait à cause de lui. L'idée faisait son chemin dans l'esprit du brun, qui craignait une nouvelle hallucination médicamenteuse, un nouveau rêve comme tous ceux qu'il avait fait, éveillé ou endormi, pendant plus d'un an et demie loin de_ Lui_.

« Je te hais Potter. »

Harry sourit. C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'il avait jamais reçu, plus vraie que toutes celles qu'il avait créées dans ses songes, plus sincères que toutes celles qu'il avait voulues entendre, plus renversantes que toutes celles qu'il avait écrites jour après jour dans son esprit. Plus vraie aussi que toutes les déclarations que Drago lui avait faites aux fils des années.

Le blond le regardait en souriant, son visage baigné de ses larmes, les cheveux ébouriffés, le souffle court. Ses lèvres étaient rouge carmin d'avoir été mordues pour retenir les mots qui menaçaient de s'échapper, tranchant avec son apparence d'ange immatériel et pastel. Il était là. Il était là. Cette phrase tournait dans sa tête. Il était là. Enfin.

_**Imagine me and you I do**_

_**I think about you day and night **_

_**It's only right **_

_**To think about the girl you love **_

_**And hold her tight **_

_**So happy together **_

_**If I should call you up invest a dime **_

_**And you say you belong to me**_

_**And ease my mind **_

_**Imagine how the world could be**_

_**So very fine **_

_**So happy together **_

_**I can see me lovin' nobody but you**_

_**For all my life **_

_**When you're with me baby the skies'll be blue **_

_**For all my life **_

_**Me and you and you and me**_

_Nous imaginer tous les deux, je le fais_

_Je pense à toi jour et nuit_

_C'est normal_

_De penser à la fille qu'on aime_

_Et de l'enlacer_

_Si heureux tous les deux_

_Si je dois t'appeler, j'investis une pièce (genre cabine téléphonique je pense)_

_Et je te dis que tu m'appartiens_

_Et je soulage mon esprit_

_Imagine comment le monde pourrait être_

_Si parfait_

_Si heureux ensemble. _

_Je ne me vois aimer personne d'autre que toi_

_Pour le restant de mes jours_

_Quand tu es avec moi bébé le ciel est bleu_

_Pour le restant de mes jours_

_Moi et Toi et Toi et Moi_

(7)

« Harry, laisse ce chien, et ramène toi! Il reste encore une douzaine de ces foutues cartons ! Et puis baisse cette musique, on va se mettre les nouveaux voisins à dos ! »

Harry rit, et au lieu d'obéir aux ordres de son petit ami bougon, il le rejoignit en se trémoussant, le saisit par la taille et l'embrassa. Il savait qu'il était plutôt pudique, et que deux hommes s'embrassant sur le perron, c'était plutôt mal vu. Mais il s'en foutait. Et il chantait, tout contre les lèvres du blond qui rougissait dans ses bras.

_**So happy together **_

_**I can see me lovin' nobody but you**_

_**For all my life **_

_**When you're with me baby the skies'll be blue **_

_**For all my life **_

_**Me and you and you and me**_

_**So happy together **_

…

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure, son sourire accroché à son visage parce que maintenant, tout irait bien. Il était revenu. Enfin. Cette fois, c'était pour de bon. Parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux à quel point ils s'aimaient, et à quel point la vie sans l'autre était un supplice dépourvu de sens. Alors ils arriveraient à surmonter tous leurs problèmes, et ne referaient plus les mêmes erreurs. Plus jamais. Et ils vivraient heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours… Pour toujours. Vraiment.

_**So happy together …**_

* * *

NOTES: Toutes les traductions sont de moi une nouvelle fois, les éventuelles corrections sont les bienvenues :) En espérant vous faire découvrir et aimer de nouveaux artistes/de nouvelles chansons.

(1) _Always_ de **Saliva**. Du rock, et du bon s'il vous plait. Une jolie voix, particulière, chaude et douce, des paroles qui parlent, qui racontent, et surtout qui collent tellement bien avec l'amour passion du couple Drago/Harry … De la colère et de la tristesse mêlé, c'est beau et touchant. Je recommande chaudement cette chanson, ainsi que pas mal de musiques de Saliva (_Click Click Boom_, _Ladies & Gentleman_ et _Make Me A Superstar_ étant mes préférées parmi celles que je connais =) )_  
_

(2) _Don't Stay_ de **Linkin Park**. Un monument tel que c'est presque une insulte de vous les présenter ! Mon premier groupe de rock, la porte d'entrée vers mon paradis de la musique, et toutes ces années après, des dizaines de chansons que je connais encore par cœur et que j'adore toujours. Le meilleur groupe de Nu Metal ever, avec un chanteur génial dont la voix est une pure merveille, un rappeur très doué (et craquant =P), des musiciens tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres, le tout formant une alchimie juste parfaite. Même si leurs dernières évolutions me laissent un peu déçues, ça reste un groupe cultissime. Cette chanson de leur second opus (enfin, si on ne compte que les vrais gros albums d'inédits diront les éventuel(le)s puristes) est comme la plupart de leurs chansons, géniale. J'adore. Mais ça je crois qu'on avait compris

(3) _Time isn't healing_ de **Tom Felton** (Feltbeats). Tom Felton, alias Drago Malefoy, avec sa guitare sèche et sa voix, pas très forte, pas très puissante, mais jolie et pleine de nuances. De belles musiques, une jolie voix, un joli minois (soyons sincères, ça n'enlève rien =P), une jolie maitrise de son instrument (Ahem 0:) ) et des paroles souvent bien écrites (quoique d'un romantisme assez guimauvesque parfois). Une petite perle agréable à écouter. Cette chanson-ci précisément est plutôt déprimante mais si jolie, si douce, presque murmurée. Enjoy !

(4) _Mad World_ de **Gary Jules**. THE chanson n°1 de ma playlist déprime, celle qui me retourne toujours la tête et le cœur. Une chanson lente, douce, si jolie, si calme, comme résignée, sur l'absurdité de la vie, le sentiment d'être étranger au monde. Une très jolie chanson que je recommande vivement, quoiqu'à écouter avec précautions, âmes sensibles s'abstenir =P

[EDIT : Une charmante revieweuse, une certaine Pilgrim67 (petite auteur débutante encore inconnue au bataillon dont je vous conseille les textes =P) m'a appris que cette chanson est une reprise, l'original appartenant à **Tears For Fears** ! Voila, le mal est réparé =) ]

(5) _Say Anything_ de **Good Charlotte**. Le groupe en lui même est plutôt sympathique, même si ça ne casse pas des briques, du rock facile pour public adolescent (No offense aux éventuel(le)s fans) =P ! Un boys band du rock en quelque sorte, mais ça a l'avantage de passer tout seul. Mais cette chanson… Cette chanson elle veut dire pas mal de choses. Elle est aussi en haut de ma playlist déprime, plus encore pour le message qu'elle porte que pour la musique elle-même en fait. Ca parle de perdre ses amis, parce que le temps efface tout même la plus fusionnelle des amitiés. Des meilleurs amis qui s'éloignent sans raison, juste parce que c'est la vie. On a tous connu ça. Ce sentiment de vide et de malaise, parce qu'à la place des rires et de la complicité, il ne reste plus que le silence et une gêne, des mots qui manquent. Ca parle d'amitié mais cette chanson me tiens tellement à cœur que je ne pouvais pas ne pas la caser alors j'ai pris un passage pas trop précis qui collait bien avec le fait de retenir l'être aimé =)

(6) _Papillons_ des **Wriggles**. Je vous épargnerais la traduction, je crois que vous avez compris de vous-même =P Un groupe français sympathique, avec de très bonnes chansons, pas du gros son mais juste de la jolie musique, et surtout une vraie écriture, présent dans tous les registres (humour, critique de la société, chanson déprime,… ) avec brio. Et cette chanson… Elle est étrange, des paroles dépourvues de sens et à la fois si vraies. Le manque, l'incomplétude faite musique. Encore une musique de ma playlist déprime (oui, j'ai une grosse playlist déprime =) ) C'est doux, caressant, déprimant, douloureux, ça sert la gorge et ça tord un peu l'estomac parfois, quand quelque chose en nous se reconnait dans cette musique. On ne sait pas de quoi il parle mais peu importe, parce qu'on sait, parce qu'on sent, parce qu'on comprend. A écouter après avoir vérifié qu'aucun flingue/corde/couteau/sommet de falaise ne traine à proximité, pour éviter les accidents =)

(7) _So Happy Together_ des **Turtles**. Plus qu'une chanson, un monument! Enfin un truc gai au milieu de ce répertoire de musique spécial suicide ! C'est joyeux, léger, terriblement agréable et contagieux, des promesses d'amour éternel façon Beach Boys, un délice, à écouter pour se mettre du baume au cœur après la phase déprime =P

* * *

Voila, j'espère que vous écouterez ces musiques et que vous tomberez amoureux/ses comme moi!

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, j'aime partager ce qui me plait, comme la musique, avec les gens que j'aime, et je t'aime, petit lecteur anonyme, quelque soit ton âge, ta nationalité, le pays où tu te trouves, et même si toi tu ne m'aimes pas =P

Merci de m'avoir lu, merci des éventuelles reviews que vous me laisserez, et à bientôt j'espère !

Bise

Nella


End file.
